Like the girl
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: —¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Es que eres una chica preciosa... Suzuno se quedó a cuadros ante lo dicho por Nagumo. —¡Odio que me confundan con una chica! ¡Idiota! Nagumo x Suzuno


**Espero que os guste este one-shot que hice de la parejita Nagumo x Suzuno, y es que a pesar de ser mi favorita de Inazuma Eleven, no me salen los one-shots de esta pareja. **

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes, por desgracia, no me pertencen.**

**Advertencia: Universo Alternativo.**

**

* * *

**

**Like the girl**

Nagumo apretó el vaso que contenía su bebida con una furia digna de temer. ¡Maldito Midorikawa y su estúpida idea de ir allí! Su amigo le había prometido que lo pasarían bien y… ¡Claro! ¡Se lo estaba pasando de maravilla!

—_Te maldigo mil veces imbécil _—pensó el chico mientras jugaba con la pajita del vaso, removiendo la bebida con ella. Suspiró con pesadez y con fastidio, por mucho que le jodiera tendría que esperar a Midorikawa, el chico lo había arrastrado prácticamente hasta allí, así que no se fijó mucho por donde iban… y ahora no sabía volver.

Nagumo tomó una nota mental: No fiarse nunca más de Midorikawa a no ser que te fijes por donde te lleva para así poder volver por tus propios medios.

No es que le importara que lo llevara hasta allí, tampoco le importó que se encontraran "casualmente" a ese chico pelirrojo llamado Hiroko, Hiromo… ¡o como llamara! Realmente, lo que le molestó, fue que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Midorikawa se había ido con ese chico y le dijo: _Vuelvo dentro de poco…_

—_¿Vuelvo dentro de poco? ¡Y un huevo! _—se dijo Nagumo mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño, se notaba que estaba muy molesto.

La puerta del bar se abrió, pero no le importó, si era Midorikawa ya iría hasta él además… ¿la noche no era joven? Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para matarle después.

Notó como alguien se ponía a su lado y levantó la vista con aburrimiento. Su aburrida mirada cambió a una de admiración cuando vio a una chica preciosa a su lado. Su cabello era blanco y algo desordenado, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, la piel blanca y parecía muy suave y una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Las mejillas de Nagumo adquirieron un tono rojizo mientras la miraba, era realmente preciosa.

La chica miró hacia él cuando notó que alguien la miraba. Cuando vio a Nagumo le sonrió y el corazón del chico empezó a bombear rápidamente… esa chica, definitivamente, quería volverlo loco. Vio con algo de sorpresa como la chica de ojos azules se acercaba a él.

—Hola —dios mío, tenía una voz muy dulce.

—Ah, hola —susurró mirándola como un tonto. La chica se rió y preguntó:

—¿Estás solo?

—Pues… sí —respondió con un leve color carmín adornando sus mejillas.

—¿No te importa que me siente a tu lado? Es que no he venido con nadie…

—¿Eh? ¡No para nada! ¡Siéntate! —la invitó Nagumo, ella se lo agradeció y se sentó.

—Me llamo Suzuno —se presentó la chica—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Nagumo.

Cuando el camarero le trajo la bebida, Suzuno se lo agradeció y posó sus labios rosados sobre la pajita para beber mientras que Nagumo la miraba embobado… era una belleza, seguramente no encontraría otra chica así en la vida, ahora tenía una oportunidad.

—Esto… Su-Suzuno —llamó el pelirrojo con algo de vergüenza. Ella le miró atendiendo a lo que tenía que decirle y dijo amablemente:

—Dime Nagumo, te escucho.

Nagumo suspiró y dijo:

—Sé que… nos conocemos mucho, solo sabemos nuestros nombres pero… realmente me gustas mucho y además de eso eres preciosa y una chica muy amable… ¿querrías salir conmigo?

La sonrisa de Suzuno desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Nagumo se sorprendió al ver que Suzuno bajaba la vista y empezaba a temblar levemente, mientras apretaba el vaso donde tenía su bebida con furia, justo como había hecho él mientras esperaba a Midorikawa.

Por su parte, Suzuno sentía que su orgullo estaba por los suelos. Levantó su mirada furiosa, haciendo que Nagumo se quedara sorprendido y confundido sin saber porqué rayos lo miraba así.

—Tú… —la voz de Suzuno se oyó tenebrosa—. ¡Estúpido! ¡Odio a la gente que me confunde con una chica!

Suzuno cogió su vaso, completamente indignado mientras que Nagumo se había quedado de piedra. ¿Su preciosa chica era un hombre? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?

El pelirrojo se alteró al ver que Suzuno se levantaba de allí enfadado, parecía que tenía la intención de marcharse a otro sitio… pero no lo iba a permitir. Se levantó rápidamente detrás de él y lo abrazó por atrás, atrayéndolo a él. Suzuno se ruborizó y después gruñó enfadado:

—Si quieres pedirme perdón hay mejores maneras de detenerme.

—No, no es eso… Es solo que… no has contestado a mi pregunta.

El chico de ojos azules se quedó mudo y después se dio la vuelta, aún abrazado por el pelirrojo, y preguntó:

—¿Bromeas? Pero si ya te dije que era un hombre…

—¿Y qué? Me sigues gustando… Entonces, Suzuno, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —volvió a preguntar mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico de cabello blanco. Este se ruborizó, pero recibió con gusto los labios del pelirrojo, dejando que lo besara mientras disfrutaba del sabor que tenían.

Ambos se separaron poco después y Suzuno dijo:

—No me vestiré como una chica cuando salgamos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, sinceramente... Que mala soy XD, hice que Nagumo confundiera a Suzuno con una chica XD. Me encantó escribir este one-shot, espero que a vosotros os gustara también! Sayo! Hakuna matata!**


End file.
